In a switching circuit comprising a high side power switch and a low side power switch coupled in series to be on and off alternatively so as to provide power to a load of the switching circuit, there will be a dead time between the low side power switch turn off and the high side power switch turn on to avoid a large current leakage from a power source of the switching circuit to ground, which means that the high side power switch and the low side power switch are both off during the dead time. Unfortunately, a body diode of the low side power switch stores charges during the dead time which leads to additional power loss, switching overshoot and ringing.